Shadow Clone Technique
This is a Ninjutsu technique developed by the Founder of Ninjutsu, Ryū Shinzō. Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows, though even then it may not be enough. The clones can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original. Shadow clones can't be distinguished from the actual person even by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made from any other substance. File:Shadow_Clone_Technique1.png|Stage 1 File:Shadow_Clone_Technique2.png|Stage 2 File:Shadow_Clone_Technique3.png|Stage 3 Uses A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. For example, if a user creates one shadow clone and trains together with this clone for one hour, then dispels the clone, the user gains two hours of training in one hour by adding the hours of clone and the user together. This particular feature is not revealed until Part II by Ouji Uchiha. When done with several hundred, training that could take weeks or months can be completed in a few hours. While the technique can be extremely beneficial, attempting to use multiple clones for training purposes can be mentally harmful to the user, as not only is all the experience collected by the user, but so is all the mental stress from training each clone. Jinchūriki who are unable to master the full Sage Mode often uses shadow clones in order to counter the limit of the Sage Mode, the need to stay still on a battlefield to gather more senjutsu chakra, as well as the inability of the Two Great Sage Toads to merge with them due to the presence of their Bijū inside them. By infusing their shadow clones with senjutsu chakra and leaving them somewhere far from reach, they can recall them to the battlefield and dispel the technique causing the chakra they have stored up to return to the original body. Disadvantages Because of the manner in which the clones are created, the user must divide their chakra among the clones, potentially using up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra or makes too many clones. This is especially problematic when the forbidden form of the technique, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, is used; whereas the normal version will only create a few clones, the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique can create hundreds. Jinchūriki are able to use this technique to the extremes because of the bijū sealed within, which gives them an abnormally high chakra level. The clones, however, can be more susceptible to a bijū's influence and can begin to transform unexpectedly. It should also be noted that if a jinchūriki creates any clones while in their chakra tailed forms, the bijū could absorb a portion of the jinchūriki's chakra per clone, making it very easy for the jinchūriki to die. However, if the jinchūriki manages to develop a friendship with their bijū, this weakness will no longer be an issue. Trivia * This technique was copied from Narutopedia's page "Shadow Clone Technique" with only minor edits to fit the Role-play forum, Naruto FantasyWorld. * Jōnin, jinchūriki and kage have been known to produce shadow clones using only the tiger seal. Category:Bunshinjutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Jutsu (B-Rank) Category:Jutsu (Chūnin) Category:Jutsu (Leaf) Category:Ninjutsu